


A Practice Hand

by purplesocrates



Series: Birthday Surprise [1]
Category: Adam (2009), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ridiculous, Strip Poker, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Adam suddenly has an interest in playing Poker, Le Chiffre wonders why. This is pure porn.Apologies I know nothing about poker.....





	A Practice Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).



> For the lovely @hannibalsimago for her birthday.

“Do you need to practice?” Adam says in that wonderful way he has of assuming that Jean knows exactly what he is talking about.

  
“Practice?” Jean responds sipping his drink, its late, it has been a long day he has been dealing with several difficult clients and some very large investments. Adam is always happy to help with the numbers, not that Jean really needs any help but he likes to watch the way Adam’s eyebrows knit together when he thinks. The nuances of his dealings with companies and people always allude Adam though and Jean has long since stopped attempting to explain it.

  
“Poker.” Adam explains as if this complete non-sequitur should be as obvious to Jean as breathing.

  
“Why would I need to practice my love?” He looks up at Adam who appears to be shifting uncomfortably in his chair opposite him which is suddenly too far away. “Come here, sit on my lap if you feel uncomfortable.”

  
Adam smiles a knowing smile and Jean realises that Adam has some kind of plan and god he loves it when his boy has a plan. Jean watches as Adam lithely and with a clearly intentional swing of his hips sashays over to him and sits with his legs across Jeans lap. Jean’s free arm goes to Adam’s soft curls as Adam leans and places his head against the concave of Jean’s shoulder. “Do you want to play poker with me?”

  
Adam smiles a knowing smile tilts his head up to look at Jean and nods.

  
“You have never shown much interest in Poker before.” Jean says which he hasn’t, as much as Jean would like him to, as he is pretty sure Adam could count cards in his sleep but as the game has nothing to do with the stars in the night sky Adam is not at all interested. If Jean could find a moon or a planet to bet on and win for him he would.

  
“I was reading about it.” He says in that put on sing song voice that Adam is acutely aware goes straight to Jean’s cock. “I know you have that high stakes game coming up and I thought I could help.”

  
Jean smiles at the solid weight of Adam in his lap. “Your help is always appreciated I am just surprised as you normally turn your nose up at it.”

  
“I don’t.” Adam says in a put on grumpy tone that makes Jean smile.

  
“I would imagine you would make a formidable opponent.”

  
Adam smiles and nods “you would always win in the end” a delightful pause, a look up through his eyelashes, “Daddy.”

  
Jean closes his eyes and hums, how he loves this game and they have not played for a while. “My darling boy I would do anything for you. I will happily play poker with you.”

  
Adam leaps off Jean’s lap and takes out a deck of cards that he has been hiding in the back pocket of his jeans, he holds them out to Jean who laughs and takes them.

  
“We should play at the table.” Adam instructs as he saunters away again to the dining table at the other end of the hotel suite they are in. Jean downs the rest of his drink and follows him.

  
They sit opposite each other and Adam watches Jean’s hands as he shuffles the cards. “We need something to bet with.” Jean observes looking around the hotel suite for something.

  
“What about our clothes?” Adam says followed by a wry smile.

  
_Oh_ , Jean thinks, _this is his plan._ “You mean strip poker?” Adam just nods and then shifts uncomfortably in his chair again. “Are you quite alright my love?”

  
“Yes Daddy.”

  
Jean raises an eyebrow at Adam and shuffles the cards. “Do you know the rules?”

  
“Yes I read about it last night so I would be prepared.” The emphasis he puts on the word ‘prepared’ is not entirely lost on Jean.

  
“Good boy.” Jean says and Adam all but purrs.

  
Jean deals the first hand and Adam looks at the cards with a confused expression on his face. “Daddy?”

  
“Yes.” Jean says as he feels the first coils of arousal in his stomach.

  
“I need help I don’t understands my cards.”

  
Jean smiles, “lay them out on the table for me and I shall lay out mine and then I can tell you which hand has won.

  
“Then what happens?” Adam asks in that innocent voice which belies the lustful creature Jean knows Adam to be.

  
“Well if I win then I remove a piece of clothing from you and if you win you can remove one from yourself.”

  
Adam smiles and then looks coy “I am not sure that’s how the rules work.”

  
“Are you questioning your Daddy? I thought your Daddy was always right.” Jean smirks.

  
Adam shakes his head “no, I would never question you I’m sorry.”

  
“Come over here and sit on my lap and then we have can have a look at your hand.”

  
Adam slowly gets up and walks over to Jean and once again ensconces himself in Jean’s lap this time wriggling slightly. Adam then places his cards on the table, Jean places his next to them. Adam has won this round he has three of a kind while Jean only has one pair.

  
“Have I won Daddy?”

  
“Yes my boy you have. That means you have to take off a piece of clothing.”

  
“Does Daddy get to choose which one?”

  
Jean smiles again “yes I believe he does. I think it should be your jeans as you are wriggling about so much.”

  
Adam gets off Jean’s lap and perches on the table in front of Jean. “No touching though Daddy as you lost.”

  
Jean nods as Adam undoes the fly on his jeans and gently eases them off his slender hips, past his ass and pushes them to the ground where he steps out of them. Jean gasps when he sees what Adam is wearing. There are pale pink silk stockings attached to a garter belt, the t shirt Adam is wearing covers past his waist and crotch but Jean can imagine what he might be hiding underneath it. Jean really wants to touch his boy, run his hands up his legs, bunch that t shirt up so he can see what lies beneath it but he is aware that Adam has made the rules for this part of the game.

  
“Remember no touching.” Adam reiterates as he sees the look on Jean’s face. His eye is twitching and his whole body is vibrating.

  
“Hmmm, what will happen if Daddy touches?”

  
Adam smiles and pushes himself up to sit properly on the edge of the table then he brings one of his stockinged feet and places it between Jean’s legs and applies pressure onto his rapidly filling cock. “I will have to punish you.”

  
It takes all the self-control that Jean has managed to muster through the years to not grab his boy and ravish him on the table, rip that t shirt off and bite at that garter belt with his teeth. He manages to sit still as Adam applies more pressure with his foot and then just as quickly removes his it he stands and walks around to retake the seat opposite.

  
Jean closes his eyes and moans, he opens his eyes to Adam’s best innocent look. “Shall I deal?” Jean manages and prays for a winning hand this time as he is not sure he can go much longer without touching his boy.

  
Unfortunately for him Jean he loses the next hand as well so has to watch as the t shirt is slowly, achingly slowly, taken off to reveal that pale expanse of skin, pink nipples and a smattering of moles. Then he sees the pale pink silk panties with the straining cock underneath and a small patch of wet from pre-cum staining the front of them. This is torture, Jean thinks as Adam re-takes his seat squirming slightly. That’s when Jean realises why is was squirming- it isn’t just the underwear.

  
“My love?” Jean asks, his voice a deep broken husk laced with anticipation.

  
“Yes Daddy.”

  
“Are you wearing something else under those panties?”

  
Adam grins and nods, then he shifts in his seat and moans “if you win the next hand you can touch it.”

  
Jean prays to every god he knows and all the ones he doesn’t, he has never wanted to win a hand more in his life. He deals the cards and is relieved to see that he has a straight, surely this must mean he can touch his boy. Adam places his cards on the table with a grin he has won yet again. Jean groans. “Let me see it at least.”

  
Adam smiles and stands up walks around stands with his back to Jean between his legs he bends down and leans over the table, with one hand he hooks the top of the panties down over his ass and shimmies so they end up on the floor. Jean swears under his breath as he sees the plug nestled there between Adam’s cheeks.

  
“My beautiful boy.” Jean exclaims and he can’t help himself he has to reach out and touch the quivering butt cheeks presented to him.

  
The moment his fingers press against the skin Adam stands “no Daddy, I said no touching.”

  
“Please, beautiful boy I can’t help it.”

  
“Does Daddy want to be punished?” Adam is now looking over his shoulder towards Jean.

  
“I want to touch you.”

  
Adam smiles and sits down in Jean’s lap, he then carefully places one leg on the table while the other remains on the floor to steady himself. “I am going to touch myself you can watch.”

  
Jean groans and Adam grinds his ass butt plug and all down on Jean’s clothed cock which is flinching and achingly hard. Adam then lets out a whine of pleasure as the plug moves up against his prostate. He leans back so his naked back is flush against Jean’s clothed chest, one arm is lifted up over his head gripping the back of Jean’s chair so his chest is extended, Adam’s other hand grasps his own very hard cock and begins to stroke himself up and down while gently rocking his ass against Jean’s cock.

  
Jean is gripping the side of the chair so much his knuckles are completely white. His breathing is becoming erratic as his eyes are drawn down that wonderful expanse of chest, to that cock which is being stroked by those elegant hands, the bent stocking covered leg so gracefully placed that he can see the subtle arch of Adam’s foot against the edge of the table. Jean can feel the beads of sweat trickling down his face as he looks at the matching sheen now appearing on Adam’s bare chest. The feeling of Adam’s perfectly round ass against his cock is the sweetest torture. The noises which Adam is now wantonly making are enough to make Jean feel as if he may truly lose his mind.

  
“Daddy I think I’m going to come.” Adam moans as he grinds his ass down on Jean’s crotch causing the plug to shift and another whine escapes his lips.

  
Jean is currently unable to form words as he himself is close to coming in his trousers like a teenager. Managing to take a deep breath, closing his eyes he finds the ability to speak a little easier. “I know I can’t touch you my beautiful boy but you can touch Daddy.” Jean is impressed at the only slight quiver in his voice.

  
“Would Daddy like that?” Adam slows down his display a little but still wriggles his ass enough to make Jean whine.

  
“Yes, Daddy would love to see his boy on his knees.” Jean longs to see Adam on his knees in those stockings.

  
Adam smiles and moans at that, “okay but remember no touching.” With that Adam carefully gets off Jean’s lap and turns to face Jean who whimpers at the sight of his boy, flushed skin, red, hard leaking cock, long stockinged legs and decides that this precious boy will be the death of him. With more grace than anyone else could have managed Adam sinks to his knees and reaches up to undo Jean’s trousers, pushing them and his underwear down past his ass to release that leaking cock. Adam licks his lips and Jean thinks for sure he is going to die but what a glorious death.

  
Jean is still gripping the side of the chair so tightly he is sure it will leave a mark when Adam gently pulls back Jean’s foreskin and kisses the tip of his cock with those soft, velvet lips of his. “Fuck.” Jean manages before his head snaps back against the chair.

  
“It’s so big Daddy, I am not sure I can manage it.” Adam whines in that way that makes Jean feel as if he is on fire.

  
“My beautiful boy you have done it before you can do it again. You are such a good boy, show Daddy what a talented mouth you have.” Jean manages to look at his boy when he says this who grins wide at the praise.

  
Adam places one hand on the base of Jean’s cock and then sinks his mouth down around the rest of the shaft. Jean shouts in pleasure at the sensation of that sweet, warm mouth around his cock. With his other hand Adam is gripping Jean’s semi-clothed thigh digging his nails in slightly. Adam’s head is bobbing up and down now with great skill as spit and pre cum leak out of the corner of his mouth. Jean longs to grab that hair and pull and push his head but that is not part of the game. All he can do is watch as those brown curls bounce up and down and those sweet moaning, choking noises fill the room. It is not long until Jean is coming down Adam’s throat who is enthusiastically swallowing it all. Adam then leans back and rests his ass on his ankles and smiles. “You taste so good Daddy.” He says Jean groans with even more need despite the fact that he has just come.

  
“Can Daddy make you feel good now?” Jean says his eyes drawn to Adams’ still very hard cock.

  
“I think I would like that.” Adam whispers as he looks up through his eyelashes in that way that he knows drives Jean crazy.

  
“Daddy would like to play with his boy very much.”

  
“Will you be gentle?”

  
_Fuck_ , Jean thinks, _he has got even better at this._ “Of course nothing but gentle for my boy. Can you stand and bend over again on the table Daddy liked you like that. He needs to see your toy.”

Adam grins and gracefully stands, turns and bends over leaning on the table. Finally he has permission to touch that wonderful black shining plug Jean runs his hand over it softly and Adam whimpers. Jean then strokes Adam’s back and down his ass making soothing noises as he does so. “Such a good boy for Daddy. I think you could come just from me playing with this couldn’t you? Such a responsive boy.” Jean knows he can they have played this game before.

  
“I don’t know Daddy but we could try.” That innocent tone makes Jean’s cock uselessly twitch again.

  
Jean then takes the opportunity to run his hands up those silk stockings to the inside of Adams’s thighs, he then brushes his hand around the perfect curve of ass and gently flicks the elastic of the garter belt which makes Adam once more whimper. Very slowly he places his fingers around the small ring of the plug, easing it out a little with a soothing “hush” as Adam groans with pleasure. Jean gently twists it around and then pushes it back in making sure to apply a small amount of pressure to Adam’s prostate as he does.

  
“Ugh Daddy, yes, that feels good.”

  
Jean smiles, easing, twisting and pushing once more. He does this a few more times until Adam is properly shaking and moaning. “Do you want more?” Jean asks as he eases the plug out further this time.

  
“Yes, please god yes Daddy.”

  
Jean smiles and pushes the plug in and out again a few more times. “Please can Daddy fuck me? I’ll be a good boy.”

  
Fuck if Jean isn’t hard again and more than willing to comply with the request. He stands up slowly stepping out of his underwear and trousers he gently pushes back his foreskin and then strokes his own cock once, twice and shivers with anticipation. He can see Adam is now shaking, his legs shivering with want. He looks like a present all laid out for Jean to take as he wants. Jean spits into his hand then takes his hand and mixes the pre-cum already forming on his cock with the spittle and groans again as Adam whimpers.

  
Jean then gently and very slowly, inching it out, removes the plug which is well lubricated, Adam’s hole twitches as it is removed.

  
“Such a wet whore for Daddy.” Jean says and Adam whines in approval as Jean smiles, brushing a hand over that sweet curve of ass again. He leans over and places the plug against Adam’s lips and pushes it inside his mouth so he can suck all the lube and wetness off it. “Such a filthy whore for Daddy.” Jean’s voice has that deep tone now which Adam adores, his cock twitches in approval as he sucks the plug clean.

  
Jean removes the plug from Adam’s mouth and lays it on the table for later. He then takes his own cock and inserts just the tip into Adam’s gaping needing hole. “Please Daddy, I need more.” Adam whines.

  
“I said I would be gentle with my boy, be patient my love.” Jean strokes that soft skin once more and pushes a little further in. Once again it takes all of Jean’s self-control not to push all the way in and fuck his boy until he can’t stand, but this is not the way Adam wants it today, this is not the game they are playing.

  
“Fuck yes Daddy.”

  
Jean smiles as he knows that Adam knows what happens when he swears in this game.

“Language my love.” Jean says and smacks Adam’s ass with just enough to pressure to leave a dusky pink mark on pale skin.

  
“Mmm, sorry Daddy.” Adam’s tone is dripping in wanton lust and it makes Jean moan.

  
“I don’t think you are sorry.” Jean slaps him again harder and lets out a deep groan as Adam’s hole tightens over his cock.

  
“I’ll be good I promise. Please fuck me.” Adam whines and wriggles his ass slightly which almost sends Jean over the edge.

  
“Stay still so I can fuck you then.”

  
Adam stills and Jean pushes a little further in he moves his hands to Adam’s hips and grips them firmly in place he then pushes all the way in and god it feels good to be inside his boy. “You are so tight.” Jean exclaims and Adam lets out a pleased purr.

  
Jean slowly rolls his hips he wants to take his time with his beautiful boy as he admires the long expanse of pale skin of his back, freckled with moles, deep brown against pink white flesh. That neck too, all long and swan like with those thick brown curls slightly damp with sweat settled against the nape of his neck. Jean wishes he could spend the rest of his life like this, just him and Adam connected the feeling of him around his cock is a better high than any business deal or card game he has ever played. Another roll of his hips and Adam groans with pleasure, Jean can see Adams hands splayed out in front of him twitching to touch his own cock which must be dripping right now pressed up against the table.

  
“Are you alright my boy does this feel good? Is Daddy being gentle enough?” Jean’s voice is breathless.

  
“Yes Daddy so good, I want more, please more.” Adam’s voice is that higher pitch which drives Jean crazy.

  
He moves his hips again this time more of a thrust but just once and then he pauses, he then thrusts again, another pause, another thrust. Jean continues this uneven thrusting and pausing until Adam is whining and shaking just how Jean likes him.

  
“Please, please Daddy, fuck me more, I need you, I need to come.”

  
Jean smiles smacks Adam’s ass again and then begins to thrust harder and at shorter intervals building up to a faster and harsh rhythm so that all that can be heard in the room is smacking of skin and Adam’s loud shouts of ‘faster’, ‘Daddy’, and ‘please’.

  
Adam comes first Jean can feel the orgasm as Adam’s hole clenches down he continues to fuck Adam through it until he is pleading, only when Adam is sobbing does Jean finally come hard, collapsing on top of his boy they both let out a scream of pleasure.

  
“Happy Birthday Daddy.” Adam says and Jean smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated xxxx


End file.
